Please Come Back
by Liv909
Summary: This is pretty much going to be the story add-on from My Sister, starting at the ending. Basically, it's a road trip with Jade and the other kids from Hollywood Arts! Please read and review!    *EDIT* It's done now! I hope you guys enjoy all of it!  D
1. Road Trip!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jersey Shore, Victorious, Liz Gillies, or anybody in this fanfic! Got it? ;\**

Jade West rolled her eyes for the millionth time at Tori Vega-or as she called her, Little Ms. Perfect. The teenage Latina girl kept going on and on about how her boyfriend Ryder was a cheating skunk bag. That's when she finally spoke up and said something to the effect that Little Ms. Perfect was stupid. Beck, like the un-subtle guy he was, protected little Ms. Perfect and told Jade to sit on the steps.

"But...Beck!" she exclaimed, trying to protest against _her _boyfriend. Beck shook his head and remained staunch.

"Nope! You go and sit on the step for..." he looked at his watch, "17 minutes!" Jade stuttered but didn't refuse. She knew it was useless. Whenever Beck stopped being so immature and was a father, he would make a great one. She walked over to the step and sat, watching enviously at the scene playing before her. Little Ms. Perfect mouthed 'thanks, Beck.' Beck smiled that smile; that smile Jade thought he reserved only for _her. _"You're welcome, Tori. Come here." he brought her in for a hug. Jade boiled in anger but kept in inside.

Her Pearphone vibrated and Jade looked down at it. It read "Liz" and showed a picture of a girl with dark hair wearing sunglasses and flexing. Jade scoffed and chuckled. Her little sister must've taken the photo herself and uploaded it to show up whenever she called or texted. She knew Jade hated her lifestyle. Ah...that brought back some memories. It was a call from her. Jade looked around and then picked up the phone, not caring if Beck was angry she was talking during 'time-out'.

"Hello," she breathed through the phone.

"Uh, hey, Jade..." Liz trailed. Jade rolled her eyes. Right now, Liz was in Seaside with their oldest sister Jenni, visiting her while filming. "Look...I was wondering if you could uh..." Jade got annoyed and snapped at her 14-year old sister to 'spit it out.' "Jenni kicked me out and I need you to fly out here and pick me up!" Liz blurted quickly. Jade pursed her lips. She loved her little sister but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she loved Jade back.

Jade opened her mouth. "No." She was about to hang up when she could hear her sister sniffle back tears. Jade knew that her sister _never _cried and she wasn't as insensitive as to just hang up. "What's wrong?" she forced herself to groan out, "how did she even kick you out?"

Liz sniffled, "I...I can't tell you..." she trailed, "just please. Please come out." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she yelled a little too loudly. "Just...what are you doing now?" she asked awkwardly, brushing her hand through her hair. Even if she wasn't on good terms with her teeange sister, she was still concerned about her welfare.

"Uh, what do you care...?" trailed Liz. Jade was taken aback.

"Okay, whatever! I will just hang up now and then call you later-" Jade said but her sister cut her off.

"I'm sitting in a bus stop off the road, talking to you, dumbass!" yelled Liz. Jade sat back, and bit her lip. She didn't know if she liked her 14-year old sister sitting in some skeezy bus stop alone in Seaside. She didn't honestly know what Jenni was thinking. She stood up.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Just...stay calm. I'll get out there as soon as I can." she let Liz say her goodbye and a 'hurry!' before hanging up and turning to Beck. "Hey, Beck?" The long-haired, tan boy had gotten over his minor tiff with his girlfriend and turned to her, asking what she wanted. "You're not doing anything this weekend, right? We need to fly out to get my sister in Jersey."

That's when Little Ms. Perfect stepped forward, "Fly? We're not doing anything. Why don't we take Beck's RV and we can have a road trip!" she suggested. Jade rolled her eyes, knowing that Little Ms. Perfect would _love _to sleep in an RV with Beck, even if it wasn't in the same bed. Everyone agreed to Tori's suggestion. Robbie immediately pulled out his PearPad and began fumbling around on Mapquest.

Rex's voice emanated out across the living room, "From Hollywood, California, to Seaside Heights, New Jersey, it is 2,797 miles." Jade rolled her eyes. It would only take like a day to fly out, yell at Jenni and fly back to Cali, probably home for dinner. Here, it would take like two days. Andre nodded.

"Mmhm, we can do that! My grandma, she'll be fine. My cousin can watch her for the weekend. It'll only take like two days, right Rob?" Robbie nodded. "Perfect! We'll take turns driving so we don't need to stop at any creepy trucker stop." They all shuddered at the thought of stopping at a trucker stop for a night to sleep. "Well, we can leave today! It's only Friday. The Full Moon Jam isn't till Monday. We can get Jade's sister and be back in plenty time."

They all nodded and grunted in approval. Tori nodded, "Alright. Well how about we go home, pack, and then we'll all meet at Beck's in like 2-3 hours." Everyone nodded and soon, they were all packing for a two-three day ROAD TRIP.


	2. Road Trip 2!

(2)

Several hours had passed since the whole gang was at Tori's house. Beck was currently driving the RV. Andre was sitting behind him and they were talking. Robbie, Rex, Cat and Tori were talking and Jade was just listening, not really participating. She just couldn't stop thinking about her sister and what she was diong right this minute. Luckily, they had unlimited plans so Jade kept texting her sister. Maybe they would melt that ice wall that froze over the years.

Besides bathroom breaks, stretches and quick food purchases, it felt like forever when the sun was finally setting and Beck pulled off the side of the highway. He turned in his seat and stretched. "I got to get a break. Who wants to drive next?" Andre volunteered and jumped right in Beck's seat. Beck bent over and began to instruct Andre on how to drive and tips and stuff. Jade thinks that Andre had drive the RV before. Beck staggered to the back and kissed Jade on the cheek. "I'm going to bed. Wanna come...?" he asked slyly.

Jade rolled her eyes, "In your dreams, Beck. We have company."

"That never bothered you before." he said, kissing her a little on the lips. Jade pushed him away gently.

"Maybe." she said, to make him feel better. His smile and the light in his eyes were priceless. "We're gonna stay up a little bit longer and talk. I'll be back there in around a half hour." she said. He nodded.

"Okay. Night, guys!" he said loudly. They all turned and said goodnight to Beck. It could be heard that Beck plopped on the bed. Andre pulled off the shoulder and maneuvered his way back onto the highway. All was quiet until Tori turned to Robbie.

"I'm going to hit the hay too," she said, pointing to the loft compartment above the drivers area. Robbie nodded, stretching out and yawning.

"Yeah. I'm tired. Cat, you and Jade have fun. Tori and I are going to bed." Cat nodded and said good night to the two. Andre said goodnight from the steering wheel. Tori clambered up the steps and collapsed on top of the sheets. Robbie and Rex went alongside of her. Jade felt somewhat sorry for Little Ms. Perfect. Having to sleep next to The Puppetmaster and the Performer isn't the greatest. A tiny squabble could be heard between the two.

"Why does Rex need seven feet of space?" Tori exclaimed, "he's a puppet!" Robbie could then be heard yelling, 'Rex isn't a puppet!' Jade smirked but ignored them. Soon, their squabble died down and they fell asleep. Beck was already long asleep, tired from driving from California all the way out to Kansas-Oklahoma border. Jade considered this the boring part of driving. There was nothing exciting about the in-between-lands, she joked.

Andre was quiet, not wanting to be disturbed during driving. Cat turned towards Jade and began conversation. Jade was also multi-tasking, texting her sister. She had instructed her to talk to an MTV security guard who would let her have a room in the next-door hotel. Even though she had this lodging, Liz still seemed traumatized, wanting to go home with Jade no matter what.

"Why do you have to pick up your sister?" asked Cat, "I thought Liz had gone out to Seaside to visit your sister Jenni." Jade bit her lip, wanting to evade this topic. However, Kitty Cat had asked a pretty direct question. It would seem weird if Jade avoided it.

"Well, Jenni and Liz got in an argument...Jenni kicked Liz out." Jade brushed a hand through her hair, "I honestly don't know what Jenni was thinking. She let a 14-year old out on the streets of Seaside for hours. She should be thanking my lucky stars that I got Liz in a safe, secure place to sleep until we get there in the morning/afternoon." Cat nodded.

"Yeah. I always thought Jenni was cool towards Liz..." Cat trailed. They talked a little more about it until Cat finally got tired and Jade pulled out the couch for her. Then, Jade staggered back and landed in bed next to Beck. Beck shifted when she got in and wrapped his arms around her, trying to cuddle.

"I still got a second wind," he whispered in her ear. Jade smiled, making out with him for a minute and then stopping. He brushed a hand through his hair and looked at her. "Why'd you stop?" he asked. She grunted in response and turned on her side, rejecting Beck. He moaned but rolled on his side and went back to sleep.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

When the sun shone through the window and woke up Jade and Beck, they stirred underneath the covers and slowly got up. She glanced at the LED clock on the window mantel: _7:15_. Food could be smelled. Looking down the hallway, Jade could see Andre cooking and Robbie was driving. Thankfully, Rex was in the passenger seat. Jade immediately sat up.

"You're letting puppet boy drive?" she screeched. Tori whipped her head around and smiled.

"She's up!" she sang. Jade got up and plopped down to a breakfast of eggs, sausage and toast. "We're on I-70 E in Ohio. So..we're almost there. We made some progress; because there was no one on the roads so Andre floored it."

Andre smiled, rubbing his hands together, "Yep! No cops in sight!"

Beck rolled over on his side, yelling down the hall, "Yeah, easy for you to say! You just drove! It's my RV!" Laughter erupted shortly after that. In a half hour, everyone was fed and relaxed. They just all talked and played things like Truth and Dare. However, one dare almost threw Jade over the edge. Literally.

"So, Jade...I dare you...to kiss me..." Robbie trailed nervously, unsure what the collective reaction would be. Beck threw his hands up and yelled 'Dude!' Jade wrinkled her nose and straight out said no. "Then I dare you..." Robbie trailed, trying to think of something else good, "...that you'll punch your sister Jenni in the face when we get to Jersey."

Jade shrugged, "Fine. Next!" she yelled. Beck grabbed her shoulder with his arm and looked at her seriously with those sexy gray eyes.

"Wait...you're seriously going to do that?" Jade said yes, and tried to get the game moving but Beck cut her off again, "Maybe we should just wait and Robbie's dare becomes null for now." he said sensibly, trying to keep peace.

Jade rolled her eyes at Beck's pathetic way to keep peace, "Fiiinnnee...now can we keep playing?" Beck nodded and the game continued.


	3. Seaside

**Disclaimer: Again, I am not Dan Schneider or Sally Salsano. I do not own anything. And for the whole Liz name thing, I don't own Liz Gillies. Just the cute concept from My Sister. =P**

**Wow! Big thanks to all the people who have reviewed positively for the story! Sorry for not updating recently. I will right now. =)**

After about three hours, Beck (Yes, he was behind the wheel now-to much of Jade's relief) drove over the Seaside bridge. He turned his head to face his girlfriend who was talking (more like occupying) to Cat. "Text your sister and tell her we're here." he said, before turning quickly back to the road. Ever since they got in Jersey, the ride has been crazy. The drivers were just pure nuts.

Jade nodded and typed away on her PearPhone. "Okay. She texted me back," she said a few seconds later, "Meet her in front of Karma..." Jade trailed. She had watched Jersey Shore before. She wasn't dumb. Karma was the name of the nightclub the gang frequently attends. Now why would her sister be standing in front of there? Beck nodded and was soon in Seaside. However, he had some trouble navigating the streets.

"Dude! That's a one-way road!" exclaimed Andre, watching out the window as the RV swerved around a little green car, whose driver was angrily gesturing and swearing at Beck. Beck swore to himself but just kept cruising down the road. Within seconds, they were pulled over by a cop car. "Just great..." Andre murmured. Beck could be heard talking out the window.

"Sorry, officer. We're from California. Hollywood to be exact. Um, we're just trying to-" The stern officer rudely cut Beck off.

"Boy, I don't care where you're from or why you're out here. All I know is this RV with you as the driver went the wrong way down a one-way street. You could've killed someone!" Beck scoffed, realizing this cop was a tough one to deal with.

"I understand that, sir. I was just explaining why I didn't know there were so many one-way roads." Beck said.

Jade sighed and gestured to Cat and Tori. "Let's go. We'll walk to Karma." The girls exitted the RV and turned to face the cop. "Which way to Karma?" Jade asked firmly. The cop turned around, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Eh? It's a little early to be going to Karma...well, go down to the end of the street, hang a right and go for about five blocks." Jade thanked the cop and hurried down the road, leaving the boys to their law enforcement trouble. The cop sighed and turned back to Beck, "That your girlfriend?" Beck gave him a weird look and said 'yes'. "Huh. Well, I'll give you a ticket for 50 bucks and you're free to go." the cop said, writing up a ticket, getting in his car and pulling away.

Beck exchanged wild looks with Robbie and Andre, saying how lucky he was to have gotten out as easy. "Let's park and then we'll meet up with the girls..." he trailed, hurrying out of the narrow street.

~#~#~#~#~#~#

Jade walked down the sidewalk until she saw the blue outline of Karma. A girl with dark hair was sitting miserably on a bench. Once Jade realized it was Liz, she sped up.

"Liz?" The girl's head perked up and her lips formed a somewhat smile. Kinda looked like a grimace but it was somewhat like a smile. She walked over to meet Jade and hugged her around her waist. Jade knew Jenni and Liz's fallout was deep because her little sister was crying. She _never _cried. The West family saw crying as a form of weakness and...girliness. Jade chuckled, "Liz...why are you crying?"

Tori stood there and put a hand on Cat's shoulder. "Let them have their moment." she ordered calmly. Cat just mumbled a happy 'kk' and stood next to Tori obediently. Tori never saw this side of Jade before. Calm? Nice? Comforting? Compassionate?

Liz sniffled, smiling and wiping a tear away. "Sorry. I was just-sorry." Jade nodded.

"It's alright. Sooo...you mind sitting here and telling me what happened?" Liz said sure and the two girls sat on the bench Liz was just at. Jade looked at the bag of belongings sitting on the ground, her sister's pillow hanging out. Everything Liz carried with her must've been in that bag plus money plus water plus food. She doesn't know how her sister survived the night. But she could kill her older sister. Jade looked at Tori and Cat and beckoned for them to come over. Tori looked relieved to not be standing awkwardly on the sidewalk. "Sit." she told them, on a bench beside the two. "Anyway, tell me what happened between you and Jenni." Jade commanded.

"Okay." Liz nodded and brushed some hair out of her face. "Um, it was just one night. Randomly really. Roger was here. I stayed at home with the MTV producers while Jenni and everyone went out to the club. Then, she came back with Roger and she wanted to smoosh. Uh, obviously." Jade cringed at her sister even talking about events like this. But she let her continue. "I fell asleep on Jenni's bed. They came back and Jenni woke me up to move. I expected that but now I had nowhere to sleep..."

"Where were you sleeping before?" Jade asked.

"In the smoosh room." Jade cringed again at the mere thought. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, long story short. All of the rooms were taken up. I got mad because I was tired and there was nowhere for me to sleep. I guess I got a little bitchy...you know how I get." Jade couldn't agree more to that statement. "Jenni came out all mad and told me to get out."

"What time was it?"

"I don't know...like 4 in the morning." Jade's eyes grew wide and she immediately stood up.

"You just-ugh. Vega, Cat, take my sister up to the Boardwalk. I'm going to talk to Jenni." Liz stood up quickly.

"You don't have to do that! Look, I don't need a confrontation. How about we just kinda unwind and then we can leave tomorrow. Wait...how did you get here?"

"Beck's RV."

"Ah. Well-" Jade cut her sister off.

"No. I'm going. Go with Vega and Cat." Liz tried to butt in but Jade was persistent. "No but's! Just go!" Jade hurried down the road while Liz was led across the street and towards the Boardwalk.


	4. Lucky Leo's

**Thanks! =D I'm actually enjoying this story. =P Jersey Shore mixed with Victorious. Great. Anyways, here's a new chapter. You reviewers deserve it. Also, I don't own anything in this story except the cute concept. **

Tori and Cat had taken Liz up to the Boardwalk but the 14-year old was so stubborn and deadweight. They practically had to drag her up the ramp and into the arcade. There wasn't many people inside Lucky Leo's; but Tori tried to start a game of Skeeball. She played with Cat, earning around 30 tickets but Liz sat miserably in the video game race car seat. Tori walked over and sat in the seat beside her.

"You okay, Liz?" Liz exhaled sharply and didn't answer. Tori was used to having Trina and she was the little sister. However, she could be comforting. "I know it's hard getting in a fight with your older sister. I have Trina. So it's not fun. I get you there." Liz turned around to face Tori. _God, she looks like Jade guidoed out. _Tori thought.

"It's not that! It's just that..." Liz trailed causing Tori to raise her eyebrows. She was about to calmly coax the truth out of Liz when she just blurted it all out. "I lied, okay?"

Tori was shocked, and ignoring Cat, begged Liz to explain more.

~#~#~#~#~#~#

Jade saw the brown house and literally hundreds of people across the street form into view. Police officers and MTV security guards were patrolling the area, making sure they were all civil. A few people recognized Jade so they pointed at her. However, the Goth girl strode past them and headed towards the house. A Seaside cop confronted her, telling her she had to stay across the street.

"Dude! I'm J-Woww's sister!" she exclaimed angrily, pushing him aside. He smirked, running to block her again.

"And I'm Pauly D's brother." he joked. He realized now was not a time to joke and looked serous. "Miss, please go back on the sidewalk. We're trying to keep everyone there."

"Dude, I'm serious. Go get her and we'll see. Who are you anyway? I would swear on a Bible right now if I could." Jade said seriously. The Seaside cop sighed and turned to an MTV person behind him.

"Ryan, is this girl Jenni's sister?" the brown haired guy turned and looked over Jade saying a quick 'yeah' and hurried away. He sighed and looked at Jade. "Sorry. Go on in. Here." he handed her a weird badge pass. "Show that to anyone who challenges you." Jade scoffed.

"Everyone knows me. You're the only idiot who challenged me." she said stomping away. He groaned and hurried away. Meanwhile, Jade hurried up to the second door and knocked. Jade could hear a few 'who the hells' at the door?'. Vinny opened it and saw it was Jade. He recognized her. Everyone on the cast met Jade. She smiled, "Hey, Vinny." she said kindly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, bringing her in for a hug. "Hey, how you doing, Jade? Come in." he said, moving over. Jade always like Vin; he was such a gentleman. Jade cordially said hi to everyone else and looked around. "So, uh, what are you doing here? Well, I'm sure you're here to see Jenni but we're uh kinda busy..."

"Yeah, I want to see Jenni. I need to talk to her." Ronnie, Pauly and Vinny exchanged glances but then told Jade she was in the back bedroom. Jade nodded and walked back there. She knew they were following her to see what she would say. Jade pushed the door open and she saw the four girls standing there. Jenni looked shocked and the other girls stood up. Jenni stuttered nervously.

"I-I-I-I can explain..." she trailed. Sam, Nicole and Deena awkwardly left the room. Jenni just stood there guiltily. Jade stepped forward.

"Oh, I can explain too! You were drunk, selfish and bitchy! How could you? Our sister called me in tears! TEARS!" she yelled loudly. Jenni looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Jenni questioned. Jade stepped back.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked slowly. Jenni shrugged.

"No one was at the house the other afternoon. We came back and she was gone! I guess you could say I technically lost her. But...she called you?" Jade looked around.

"Yeah...she told me that you kicked her out one night." Jenni stood up.

"That's not true!" she exclaimed, "I-I, that didn't happen at all!" Jenni exclaimed angrily. Jade looked around awkwardly.

"Okay, so what do we do now? I know where Liz is. She's at Lucky Leo's. You wanna-" Jenni cut her off by grabbing her younger sister and dragging her out of the house. They were about to confront their lying sister.


	5. Confessions

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! Really appreciate it. =) Enjoy this chapter!**

Liz turned suddenly in her seat and saw Jade and Jenni barging in the entrance. Liz stood up and was ready to dash away. Tori grabbed her arm, firmly telling her to stay. Liz tried to run away in the opposite direction, yanking her arm out of Tori's grasp. However, Jenni sprinted over to the side and grabbed her. Forcefully, the 24-year old herded Liz towards the back and pinned her against the arcade machine. Tori pursed her lips as Liz whimpered but didn't struggle as much. Jenni glared viciously at her sister.

"Why the _hell _would you lie to Jade, run away from the house, and say _I _kicked you out? Are you nuts?" she exclaimed. Liz just put her head down and didn't answer. "Didn't think you would answer. Well, you should be ashamed of yourself. All I want is an explanation and I want it now!" Liz sighed. However, she didn't answer. Jade stepped forward and looked at Liz.

"Come on. Just answer us. I just don't understand why you would waste my time like this. I mean, I was seriously going to knock Jenni out. And then I found out you lied. Typical." she said, walking around Liz carefully in her black boots. "Just tell me. Why would you lie over something so stupid?"

Liz sniffled, "I missed you." Jade looked at her sister funnily. She didn't even have that much of a bond with her. Why would Liz miss Jade? She loved Jenni more.

"What are you talking about? That's a poor excuse. Now really tell me why." Jade said staunchly, folding her arms. Meanwhile, Tori, Cat and Jenni remained quiet in the background waiting for Liz's answer.

"I told you. I missed you." Liz insisted. "I know...we don't have that much of a sisterly bond as Jenni and I do...but that's why I miss you. Look at Alyssa..." she said, referring to her ginger friend. Jade scoffed.

"You're comparing our relationship to Alyssa's and Tricia? They _hate _each other."

**((A/N I don't exactly know who Alyssa and Tricia are supposed to be. I just made them up. XD Okay, keep reading.))**

"You think they hate each other. But they actually don't. And you know, not everyone has _two _sisters...I-" Jade cut Liz off.

"I still don't understand. We don't like each other. How can you miss me if we're not around each other?"

"That's exactly why I miss you." Liz said, looking up at Jade. Jade folded her arms across her chest.

"It took 14 years for you to say that? I can't believe you! Do you know that for fourteen years, I _wanted _to hang out with you but you were always with Jenni! No. No. I'm not having this. I'm going to go now." Jade said, picking her monkey fur purse off the ground. "I'm meeting up with Beck and the boys. I will see you when we get home. Everything will turn back to normal. None of this awkwardness. Cat, Vega, let's go." Jade commanded, stomping out of the arcade.

"Jade! Please!" Liz exclaimed, "Please come back." she said in nearly a whisper. Tori looked sadly at Liz and whispered in her ear something inaudible. Then she ran away. Cat shuffled awkwardly behind and ran out. Tori chased Jade down the boardwalk and pushed her into an area where there weren't many people.

"What do you want, Vega?" exclaimed Jade. She brushed a hand through her hair. "Sorry. I'm just...ugh! I'm just aggravated. Liz is like on her period or something. For real. I don't know what's up with that girl." Tori put a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"I understand..." she trailed. Jade shook Tori's arm off.

"No! You don't understand! No one does except maybe Beck!" Jade groaned. "Ugh! It's a long story. I don't feel getting into it right now..."

"Well, do you want my opinion?" asked Tori grabbing Jade's hand and sitting themselves on a bench. Jade shrugged and muttered 'sure'.


	6. Tori Talks to Jade

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. Been having some computer issues. I really thank you for all your support! Enjoy this next chapter.**

Tori stared intensely in Jade's face. Beyond the Goth makeup and the stern yet pretty face, Tori knew Jade had some kind of compassion. She was human! Jade had to have some kind of emotion. However, that wasn't _always_ the case. But Tori was pretty sure. She leaned on the wooden railing and looked at Jade.

"I have my opinion and you have yours. Don't get offended!" Tori said hurriedly, "But I'm just giving you my two cents." Jade was quiet and just stared at the Latina brunette. Tori sighed and continued. "I know that if Trina came to me and said she wanted to change, I would welcome with outstretched arms. I don't know what your issue is."

Jade rose her eyebrows and sneered at Tori, "I don't have an issue," she snarled.

"Then explain to me why you won't accept your own sister!" Tori hissed, staring at Jade, wondering if the girl would fall for her bait. Jade sighed and leaned back.

"It's just...because...I don't know...I guess..."

"Spit it out." Tori said firmly, crossing her arms and staring at Jade. Tori knwe it; Jade cracked.

"Alright!" she yelled, throwing a hand up. "I guess it's just because Liz always had to be with Jenni, they just bonded and I was never in the picture, okay?" Jade blurted out quickly. She wiped a tear away from her eye. Tori could see Jade's eyeliner was smearing. Whoa. Jade crying? Jade West crying? The only time Tori's been in a situation when Jade's cried was when Beck and she were broken up for a bit. Tori didn't need to go back to that memory. The latina just sighed and looked at Jade.

"Jade...I understand your anger. However, you need to forgive your sister. She's repenting _now_. Just accept her and..." Tori trailed off, knowing what to say but knowing it'd be rude saying it right to Jade's face. However, Jade had a form of understanding. The Goth girl cut Tori off rudely.

"Have a heart?" Tori looked at Jade strangely, calling the girl a mind reader. "I've heard it before. Liz screamed it at me once when we were arguing. I forget what it was even over." Tori looked at Jade with astonishment.

"How can you get over your own sister saying you don't have a heart?" she exclaimed. Jade shrugged.

"I don't know. We just...got over it. Unlike you, we Wests have no emotion. We don't cry." Tori looked at Jade.

"I can count a few moments I've seen you and your sister break down and cry." Jade rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Look. I just want to know what to do. I thought you said you were going to help me."

"I am! Well, I'm trying to anyway..." Tori trailed, "You have to accept your sister back; and until you do that, this whole thing gets nowhere. Understand now?" Jade nodded.

"You just have to dig deep into your heart. It doesn't mean you have to be girly and have all these crazy emotions and crying fests but...you have to have some kind of emotion." Jade nodded again.

"I think I understand now. Thanks, Vega." Jade stood up and walked around the corner, back towards Liz. Now, Jenni was standing there, just staring at her quiet sister. Jade came over and put a hand on Jenni's shoulder. "Hey. Um, can I talk to Liz for a sec?" Jenni nodded.

"Sure. Go ahead. Mind if I talk to your friend?" she asked, pointing to Tori. Jade opened her mouth; Tori was pretty sure what she was going to say. Jade had done it before: "She's not my friend." But actually, Jade's words shocked Tori.

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll be a few minutes." Tori was pretty happy that Jade called her her friend. But Tori was also happy that Jade was able to reconnect. Maybe. She'd have to see. Meanwhile, she dragged Jenni around the corner so Jade and Liz could have their privacy.


	7. Apologies

**Songbird431- I see what you mean. I'll work on it better to capture the real Jade lol. I think I just had it like that because Jade was so desperate for advice, and inside, she yearns to love her sister again.**

**Jeremy Shane- Thanks! Well, here it is!**

Jade was going to try this again. She sat back down on the arcade machine seat beside her sister, who was currently distracted. She stared intently at the race car preview for the five times it replayed. Jade sighed and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder awkwardly. Liz sighed and shook it off. Ouch? Jade didn't know how to respond. Half of her wanted to be angry. The other wanted to break down and cry. No...not cry. Wests never cry, Jade. What's the matter with you?

Liz turned away from Jade and stared the other way. The Goth girl was literally getting the cold shoulder. Not knowing how to handle the situation, Jade turned back to face Tori, but now she was talking to Jenni with animated hand gestures. Jade sighed and just decided to blurt it out.

"I'm sorry." Liz turned around to face Jade again. Jade could tell her sister was lightly crying. Lightly, mind you. Jade knows her sister's got a tough exterior and rarely cries. Jade sighed and brushed her hand through her hair. "I was an idiot. A stupid idiot. I wasn't listening to you and I realize what a great little sister I have." she said with a light smile. Liz remained quiet and reserved. She didn't open her mouth to say anything. Yet.

Jade stared at her sister, waiting to see if she would crack. She hadn't but Jade knew it was a matter of moments. She just had to get emotional. Tori told her she could love and have emotion without crying. "I love you. The only reason I pushed you back at first was because I thought you were Jenni's girl and that was it. That hurt me. I'm not sure if you know that or not..." Jade trailed. That did it. Must've fired up the guilt ignition inside Liz. However, Jade wasn't expecting such an outburst of emotion.

Liz broke down into tears, collapsing onto Jade's shoulder, muttering 'I love you', 'I'm sorry', and 'I didn't know' over and over. Jade was forced into nurturing mode as she rubbed Liz's back. Tori popped up from around the corner to check on the two and Jade gave a quick thumbs up. Tori smiled and dipped back to talk to Jenni. Jade calmed Liz down for a few minutes and Liz finally stopped sobbing and choking and regained her breath. She exhaled deeply. "There you go..." Jade trailed. Liz began to talk.

"I'm sorry too." Liz said with a light smile. Jade looked at her with endearment. That was her little guidette. Who loved her. Tori came running up and smiled at Liz. "Hey, Tori." Liz manage to get out. Tori smiled more and rubbed Liz's shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo! How you feeling? Hope you're better now. Wanna go off and play some games? Jenni needs to talk to Jade." Jade rose her eyebrows. Why did Jenni need to talk to her? Liz nodded and hurried over to the other side of the arcade with Tori. Jade looked at Jenni standing in front of her. Her twenty-five year old sister didn't intimidate her. The Goth just sighed.

"So what did you want, Jenni?" Jade asked calmly. Jenni stepped closer to her younger sister. She actually didn't have that close of a relationship with Jade. They were two completely different people.

"Tori told me some...stuff. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry." Jade shrugged. Inside, she couldn't believe Tori told! But at the same time, Jade was relieved that Jenni knew so she didn't have to hide anything anymore.

"It's not a big deal." she lied. Jenni scoffed. Jade rolled her eyes. The brunette always knew what Jade was thinking.

"Yeah, right. Tori didn't make it seem that way." Jenni said with a laugh. Jade remained quiet. "I thought so." Jenni said, pecking her sister on the cheek and walking away. Jade rubbed the spot for a moment awestruck and then hurried across the arcade towards them. This should now be a happier moment. No crying. No anger. No...pent up feelings. But Jade still had to get home. Who would Liz go with? And how would their relationship be in the future?

**Soooo? Did you guys like? Review! Next chapter will be coming. May be a little stretched out but there's another chapter on its way. =)**


	8. Departure

**Songbird341- Thanks! Glad you liked it! I think it deserves more attention too. ;p**

**Jeremy Shane- Thanks! =D Here's the next chapter! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CONCEPT. In the second part, there's some language. =p**

A few hours had passed until Jade realized they had to leave that day in order to make it back to school in time. However, whenever Jade asked her sister who she wanted to stay with, the youngest sister danced around the subject. Jenni also tried to gently ask Liz but she didn't answer. It was only after heavy coaxing that Liz agreed to go home with Jade. As the guys prepped the RV and Cat and Tori went to the bathroom, Liz said goodbye to Jenni and the others at the house.

Jenni hugged her sister tight. Liz muttered an apology and then quickly went over to say goodbye to the rest of the Jersey Shore cast. Jade stood there and stared at Jenni. Jenni filled the awkward silence. "I guess I'll see you in like a month and a half. After breaking up with Tom, I can't go back to New York." she said. Jade pursed her lips and looked around. Jenni looked down and looked back up. "I'm coming back to California. I'll live at the house with you...and Mom and Dad..." she trailed. "Just for now though. I'll get myself an apartment somewhere."

Jade nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Okay, cool." Jenni looked at Jade, unsure of what to say, when Liz walked back and grinned at Jenni.

"See you, Jen."

"Bye, kiddo. I'll see you like in a month okay?" she said, planting another kiss on Liz's head.

"Alright..." she trailed, adjusting her sunglasses, "Bye." she said, skipping towards the RV. Jenni looked at Jade now knowing what she was going to say.

"Hey. You got your chance now. Take good care of her." Jenni said. Jade pursed her lips. She knew Jenni was serious. But she couldn't let on any emotion.

"Alright, God. Like you think I'm just going to throw her off the RV and feed her to some coyotes in the Grand Canyon." Jenni smirked, raising your eyebrows.

"I don't know what you'll do but don't do that."

Jade rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Alright! God..." she let Jenni kiss her and walked back to the RV. Her sister was talking to Cat and Tori and Robbie were hanging out while Beck and Andre were up front, driving the RV out of Seaside. Jade knew it would be a long ride but they had to endure it. They had to get to school the next day. Hopefully, they'd make it. Beck floored the RV, trying not to get a ticket. But while he wa going 80, Jade couldn't help but want him to go faster.

~#~#~~#~#~

After a dinner of McDonald, a snack of some ice cream, and some games, Jade glared at Liz.

"Liz! I told you before. Go to bed!"

"No!" said Liz, sitting at the dinette with her 3DS, beeping away at Super Mario 3D Land. Jade, annoyed, stomped over and flicked the 3DS off. "What the fuck?" exclaimed Liz, glaring at Jade. Jade didn't wince as the curse echoed off the walls. Beck chuckled a little; knowing Liz has her sister's temper. Tori and Cat winced though because they weren't used to such curses.

"What did I tell you? Go to bed." Jade commanded calmly yet firmly.

"For God's sake, I was doing something! I hadn't saved yet!" she bellowed.

"Too bad. Now go. Get your jammies on, brush your teeth and I'll tuck you in." Jade said smirking.

"Shut the fuck up." Liz muttered, stomping to the back bedroom and slamming the door. Tori also winced when the door slammed. But Jade wasn't going to let sleeping dogs lie. She stormed down the hallway, opened the door and slammed it again. Tori and everyone else outside the room could hear what was going on. Here it was first hand. "What the hell are you doing! I'm going to bed, Jesus Christ! Just leave me alone and get out!"

"You don't talk to me like that, especially since I'm in charge of you." Jade said sternly.

"I don't care! Just get the hell out before I-" Jade pinned Liz against the wall.

"Before what?" she sneered. Liz scowled, pushing Jade harshly and going across the room. Jade was worried. Was Liz just tired or had she picked up some bad habits from being in the Jersey Shore house?

**So what now? Ooh. ;\ Hehehe. I know. You have to find out. =p **


	9. Dre's Advice

**Thanks, Jeremy. Oh and I didn't mean that Jersey Shore needs more attention. It's got attention. I and Songbird were talking about the story getting more attention. Or did you mean blame Snooki for Liz's new attitude? Anyways, I don't know if you guys know but in 2012, Liz Gillies is voicing Daphne in Winx Club. I heard some things on Youtube and she sounds good. I was listening to the song Daphne sings to her little sister Bloom and it reminded me completely of the story! Well, not completely but there are some parallels. =p So I was writing this chapter while listening to it. Give it a try. It's called Safe in My Arms.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember: I own nothing except the concept! I am not Dan or Sally! =D**

Liz lay in bed beside Beck, her arms cradling his strong tan muscles. It was 2:00 in the morning and Andre was driving. Everyone else was asleep. Except her. Uncomfortably, she scrambled out of bed and quietly prepared herself a cup of coffee. She thought she had flown under Andre's radar when suddenly, his voice rang out into the darkness.

"Pour me a cup, will you?" Jade smirked, making a cup for Andre. She liked Andre, or normally (like if it was Robbie) she would snap back to the person to get it himself. Also, she was too tired and worried to be bitchy. She was still worried about Liz's behavior. Jade was pretty sure she picked something up being in that house for a few days. Andre looked at Jade worriedly, "You alright? You got your quirks but you never up at this hour sipping coffee." he said. Jade shrugged.

"It's nothing much. You know..." she trailed. Andre took a sip of his coffee and laughed.

"You bugging out about your sister." he stated. Jade pursed her lips.

"Not bugging, Dre. Just...concerned."

"It's not like you to be concerned. You really must be bugging." Jade smirked.

"Will you knock it off? I'm not bugging, okay?" she said, sitting beside him in the passenger seat. "It's just that I've never sean Liz like that before. It's unusual is all. I just hope she didn't pick up a bad habit." she said, looking back towards the bedroom. Andre kept his eyes on the road but kept himself immersed in the conversation.

"I don't know. Your sister was probably just tired or something. She's had a lot of chizz happen, you know. Give her a night. In the morning, talk about it. Alright?" Jade stood up, downing the last bit of coffee in a large gulp.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Thanks, Andre." she said, jumping right into bed and falling asleep. Andre furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how she could drink a whole cup of coffee in minutes and go straight to sleep. Meanwhile, Liz was having a sleepless night in the other room so Andre's advice wouldn't really work. When Jade came in to use the restroom, Liz moaned and shifted uncomfortably. Jade saw that and sat beside her sister. "Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing her back. Liz sat straight up.

"I can't sleep." she stated

"It's alright. Lay back down." Jade commanded. Liz obeyed. Jade pursed her lips and stared into the darkness. "Does this have to do with how we fought earlier?" Liz nodded. "Well, I forgive you. It's alright. Don't worry about it. Now, I have something to get you to sleep." Jade remembered this working when she was a young kid. "You have to close your eyes." she started.

"I know how this goes, Jade! It doesn't work." Liz whined. Jade smirked.

"Look, smartmouth, before you flip out, this is different. I'm going to tell you a story. You have to have your eyes shut and imagine everything as I tell it. If you open your eyes, I have to start over. Okay?" Liz sighed but nodded. She was desperate. "Okay. Once upon a time, there was a king and a queen. King Phillip and Queen Susanna. They ruled over the land of...Simpson. One day a baby princess was born. Her name was Daphne." Within seconds, Liz was zonked out. Jade smirked and stood up slowly.

Tiptoeing out of the room, she headed back to bed. Maybe Andre was right. Maybe Liz just needed a day or two.

**Heyyy! So, I actually use that technique sometimes if you can't fall asleep. I never get to the end of the story. =p The worst case scenario, if you're still awake, is that you tell someone (or yourself in your mind) what you imagined and why. I never got to that. I never got past the birth of a prince or princess. Obviously, if you wanna try this, you don't have to use this exact story. It's just whatever words pop up in your head. The plot doesn't even need to be the same! Just know that for me, it works in like 10 minutes probably. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may have been a little short but whatever. Please Come Back is almost over! D=**


	10. Now's Not The Time, Rob!

**HighonMariah84- I know! But good things have to end, right? ;D**

**Jeremy Shane- Thanks! **

**Anyways, I own nothing except the concept I guess. Here's the next chapter! =D There is some more language because...well Liz isn't a happy camper. ;\**

Liz woke up groggy and half-tired still. The RV had just hit a large pothole and lots of screaming could be heard up front. Liz just wanted to punch the wall and yell at someone to shut the hell up. However, she knew she had to calm down. This kind of behavior was okay at Seaside, but obviously, Jade didn't react well to it. Liz sighed, flipping on her other side and staring at the alarm clock. _7:30_. _Fuck,_ Liz thought. _I only got like four-five hours of sleep._ Moaning, Liz shoved her face into her pillow just trying to regain the sleep she was robbed of. However, the sun was blazing through the poorly-filtered blinds. The door opened and Jade walked in, smiling a little at Liz.

"Hey, kid. Did you get a good night's sleep?" she asked. Liz just moaned and turned away from Jade, telling Jade to leave her alone. Jade pursed her lips, sighing a little and standing up. "Alright. I understand. You're tired." Jade got up and walked into the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed. Liz wanted to drift back to sleep for a little bit. Of course that doesn't happen. Finally, Liz just gets dressed, slipping on her blue Converses, skinny jeans and new striped blue sweatshirt, slipping the hood up with her white sunglasses on. As she walks out, everyone stared at her with weird looks.

Liz doesn't say anything and picks at the egg burrito remaining on the pan. She sat down at the table in silence. Jade, sitting beside her, yanked the hood off her head. Liz groaned, mumbling angrily. "Dude. Stay the hell off my hood." she mumbled, pulling it back up. Jade rolled her eyes, watching her tone and exchanging glances with Andre, keeping herself calm and gentle.

"Don't wear your hood and sunglasses, kid. We're inside the RV," Jade interjected.

"Don't tell me what to do. God." Liz said, getting up and walking into the back bedroom. Jade pursed her lips and stared at Andre.

"What am I supposed to do now? I am going to kill Jenni." said Jade angrily.

"That reminds me!" exclaimed Robbie, "You never punched Jenni so that means you have to kiss me!" he realized. Everyone in the RV opposed loudly. Beck even turned from his spot in the driver's seat to yell at Robbie.

"Now's not the time, Rob!" he yelled viciously, turning back. Jade brushed her hands through her hair.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to handle her. I-"

"Call Jenni and talk to her about this. Maybe she'll tell you what to do." Beck cut Jade off. Jade stood up and walked towards the front, sitting beside Beck. She dialed Jenni's number on her cell phone and let it ring. Ronnie picked it up. "Hey Ron. Is Jenni around?" Ron said yeah and told her to hang on. Within seconds, Jenni was on the phone. "Hey." Jade said. Jenni asked what was up. Jade sighed, "Liz is really...really bitchy. I don't know what to do. She was like that last night and I just thought she was tired or cranky or stressed. But she's still like that. I think she picked up something from the house."

Jade heard the pause from Jenni's end. That was because Jenni was thinking of that night when Snooki got in a fight with Mike and she threw stuff at him. Liz was sitting right on the couch. However, she dare not tell Jade that. She just had to tell her how to deal with it because Jenni dealt with it too. "Uh, she might have. I don't know...anyway, just yell back at her. Tell her to shut up and go lay down in her room or whatever. Don't talk to her. Make her feel guilty and then she'll change."

"I tried, Jenni!" exclaimed Jade, "But it doesn't look good! She's still like that."

"Let me talk to her." Jenni demanded. Jade shrugged and walked towards the back. When she opened the door, Liz sat up on the bed.

"What the hell, bro?" Jade scowled and held the phone to her ear.

"Good luck." she held the phone away and tossed it to Liz. "Someone wants to talk to you. Be nice." she sneered, walking out of the room. Liz scowled, crawling over and picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

**OOOHHH cliff hanger! Hehehhee. Next chapter will be Jenni smacking Liz over the phone back into shape. JERZAY STYLE. Hahaha. So press that little review button and wait. Seriously. Just wait. A new chapter will come. You just gotta be patient. =p **


	11. The Last Chapter

**Thanks, guys. Now, I still don't own anything except the concept. There's still going to be some language in this chapter. **

Liz groaned and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she asked calmly. It wasn't a mere second before her sister Jenni's voice could be heard on the other end.

"What are you thinking? Acting like a complete bitch! You can't do this stuff around Jade. She doesn't understand. She doesn't know how to handle you. She's thinking you're mental! She's breaking down."

"I-" Liz started to say but Jenni cut her off.

"No! It's my turn to talk now. Do you love your sister? Don't you want to spend more time with her?" Liz yelled 'yes'. "Then you have to behave. You have to be the good little sister. Jade is going to go back to normal with you. She's going to close back up and you're going to lose her. You don't want that right?" Liz sighed and whispered a tiny 'no'. "Then you have to stop acting like Nicole or something. I'm sorry if you picked up stuff at the house. But get over it! Understand?" yelled Jenni.

"Yes! Christ! How many times you gotta scream it at me like I'm some freaking retard or something?"

"You don't get it! I just told you to stop screaming and being a brat! What do you do? Scream at me! Ugh! You're hopeless!"

"I understand! Just don't scream it at me. God. Chill out! I'll be fine! You won't have any trouble again."

"Good." Jenni said. "I have to go now. Goodbye." Jenni said quickly hanging up the phone. Liz bit her lip and closed the phone. She knew she had to be better but it was just uncontrollable. The guido was in her and she had to extract it. She got up, throwing her sunglasses and hat and sweatshirt on the bed. She walked out into the main area as everyone stared at her. Liz smirked and tossed the phone gently to Liz.

"Here's your phone back. It was nice talking to Jen. Man, I'm hungry." she said, rummaging through the pantry for a snack.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Jade was surprised at the heavy improvement in Liz's attitude. Apparently, so was everyone else. But the guidette that looked a lot like Jade took it in stride. When the RV finally rolled into California, everyone was tired and exhausted. Vega, Robbie, Cat, and Andre were promptly dropped off at their respective houses. When Beck pulled his RV up to his parents' driveway, Liz could see her sister's burgundy and black Hummer was parked on the concrete driveway. Beck made a wide turn into the driveway. He smiled at Jade and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said. Jade smirked.

"Alright. See you babe. Come on munchkin." Jade said, turning to her sister. Liz said bye to Beck and hopped out of the RV. Liz clambered into the front seat of her sister's Hummer. Jade lingered a bit but clambered into the front seat silently. She slipped the key into the ignition. The Hummer's engine smoothly roared and Jade backed the car out. As the SUV cruised down the road, Liz fell into silence and leaned back. It was only a fifteen minute ride home and Liz was tired. She leaned on the seatbelt and sighed, clutching her pillow close.

She was startled when Jade made an abrupt left instead of a right down San John Boulevard. Liz lifted her head a little and blinked. "Jade...what are you doing?" she asked. Jade smirked.

"Getting us some ice cream." Liz turned over in her seat and stared around groggily. Before she even knew it, the car was stopped and the Hummer's lights were on. Jade clambered out of the car. "What do you want?"

"I'll-I'll get out." she said.

"No. Just tell me what you want." Liz dug a 5 dollar bill out of her pocket and threw it at her sister.

"Smallest cookie dough they got." Jade ignored the money and was going to shut the door. "Take the money!" Jade said no. "Take it!"

"No."

"Come on!" yelled Liz, half asleep.

"You've been a better sister; I'll be one." Jade said, kissing Liz on the cheek.

**There's your ending. That's it. Boom. Kapow. I know it's kinda...abrupt but abrupt is good! And I need to get this over to make room for more Victorious, Animal Crossing, and Jersey Shore! =D **


End file.
